Una Luz en la Oscuridad
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Leo tiene quebrantado el espíritu después de la pelea con Shredder, esa pelea que todo mundo conoce...¿pero..que tal si algo más pasó y nadie dijo..que tal...si...? Mi primer Yahoi!TERMINADO
1. Oscuridad

**Una luz en la Oscuridad**

_**Advertencia:** este fic contiene yahoi, es decir, relación hombre con hombre…erg, en este caso tortuga macho –hombre._

_Contiene Actos violentos, como la violación, y palabras altisonantes._

_Si aborreces este tipo de cosas MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO._

_Conste! Ya estas advertido, sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

_Continuamos…_

_Las TNMT no son mías, sólo son un juguete más para torturar mi mente con juegos impíos :P. Estas tortugas pertenecen al programa que actualmente vemos desde el año 2003. La cual dicen, está más apegada al cómic. _

_Mis capítulos son cortos, demasiado, pero decidí dividirlos así conforme al tema…_

_**.-Oscuridad**_

_**.-Soledad**_

_**.-Sin palabras**_

_**.-Cuéntame tu historia**_

_**.-Luz**_

**_(me obsesioné tanto en que no podría hacerlo que ya lo terminé jjjaja)_**

_Esta historia de desenlaza desde el momento que las tortugas huyen del regreso de Shredder hasta que deciden volver…se podría decir que inicia con el episodio de "Tales of Leo" y termina con la de…ehm no recuerdo, pero sale lo del problema del monstruo verde del bosque :P._

_Si ya has visto estos capítulos….quizá entiendas mejor la trama, si no…pues ni continúes :P, si quieres arriésgate jeje pero como veas._

_Por cierto, habrá argumentos similares a estos, pero no iguales dado que no los recuerdo muy bien así que sólo di una idea…no me maten XD_

_Esta historia está inspirada, en la perversión de Kskbell y Medeah XDXDXD jaja naaa_

_Sólo son mis empujones que me animaron hacerla.(más Kska y pongo y pondré su lema…sexo sexo sexo:P)_

_Ha corrompido mi pobre mente jaja._

_Como sea…_

_Sólo espero su paciencia y comprensión, ya que es mi primer fic Yahoi! Madre! Vaya que me costó trabajo…y aun así lo terminé más pronto que otros proyectos jajaja, que mente_

_La trama es algo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….lenta y confusa quizá si fuera música me sonaría a balada :P ….buuuuuu quien sabe! Ahí léanlo y opinen y háganse bolas con él ¡XD yo ya lo hice….veamos entonces…_

_Y Disfruten…CORRAN CINTA!_

**Oscuridad**

¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué yo?

Esas preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza, golpeándome como piedras.

No podía soportar la idea.

No podía soportar el Hecho

No podía…no podía…seguir viviendo-oscuridad…sólo oscuridad a mi alrededor, no más dolor, no más…

.-Leo… resiste…-la voz suplicante de mis hermanos no se hizo esperar, eran ecos en mi cabeza que lograban mantenerme aún conciente.

Después de la pelea en el departamento de April, tuvimos que huir para no morir en la explosión.

Viajamos horas para llegar a un lugar apartado donde no pudieran descubrirnos. En el momento no lo supe pero nos dirigíamos a la casa de la abuela de Casey.

La verdad, no me importaba.

Yo me encontraba perdido en la oscuridad….en mi desgracia.

Los recuerdos…

Los recuerdos…

Aún tan frescos, tan dolorosos, tan…humillantes.

No sólo el hecho de haber perdido por mi estupidez y mi descuido me hizo sentir pero que la mierda…

Fue el hecho de haber suplicado

El hecho de…el hecho de…

.-Lo estamos perdiendo maestro-gimoteó Mike totalmente abatido.

.-¡no digas tonterías! el estará bien!-estalló Raph iniciando una pequeña discusión…

¿Bien¿Bien¿cómo podría estar bien?

No entendían.

.-¡Basta!-vociferó Splinter cambiando su tono a uno más suave-su hermano está dolido en cuerpo y espíritu, sólo está en él la voluntad para que vuelva a nuestro lado, pero también necesitará de nuestra guía para que regrese…

¿Regresar?

¿con la pena¿con la humillación?

¿con que propósito volvería?

Lo mejor sería perderme para siempre en la oscuridad, ahí es al menos más tranquilo.

Poco después mis familia me hacen recordar los mejores días de nuestra niñéz.

¡no es justo!

¿por qué¿por qué?

Por que me necesitan, me respondo yo mismo, necesitan que esté con ellos…puedo sentirlo

Necesitan que los apoye

Necesitan que los guíe…pero ¿cómo?...ni yo mismo pude cuidarme…

Una Luz…

Entre la Oscuridad hallé una luz…

¿Qué significará?

¿una oportunidad?

¿un camino a la muerte?

Es cálida…deseo estar ahí.

Me hipnotiza, quiero estar ahí…pero ¿por qué la necesidad?

Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Avanzo.

Ya estoy en ella…me domina….

Dolor…siento dolor físico…

He vuelto….

¿pero a qué precio?


	2. Soledad

**_Los muros que construimos alrededor de nosotros nos protegen contra la tristeza, pero también impiden que nos llegue la felicidad._**

**Soledad**

Mi familia y amigos se alegraron cuando desperté.

Comprensible.

En respuesta les sonreí agudamente.

De nuevo fui un estúpido, no se por qué, pero esperaba que al despertar encontraría a todos en la guarida, esperándome para el entrenamiento, para comer, para una nueva aventura…para algo cotidiano.

Esperaba que todo sólo fuera una mala jugada de mi mente.

Una pesadilla.

Pero no…

Aquí estoy.

Si pasó y no fue hace mucho.

Aún recuerdo, como corría entre las azoteas peleando para salvar mi vida.

Sentía las gotas de lluvia sobre mi cuerpo lavando mis heridas.

Sólo yo y mis Katanas, mis katanas y yo.

Un solo guerrero, una sola arma.

Al mismo tiempo jugábamos en el aire al dar patadas, al mismo tiempo girábamos para cortar.

La situación era muy tensa, pero mi optimismo y mi orgullo insistieron que lo lograría. Pero todo eso se acabo cuando caí, cuando mi cuerpo ya no pudo responder más.

Justo pasó cuando aparecieron las fuerzas especiales de Shredder…y cual fuera mi sorpresa que él junto con ellos.

Como hubiera deseado que él nunca hubiera regresado, cualquier cosa hubiera dado para que él desapareciera para siempre.

Pero por desgracia…el hubiera no existe.

Sólo pasó.

Hice un último esfuerzo, me puse en pie y seguí luchando, hasta que perdí mis katanas…caí de nuevo.

Me golpearon aún caído, pensé que era mi fin.

Quizá hubiese sido preferible.

Al menos así me recordarían con honor.

Así al menos no sería un guerrero vacío

Sin honor

Sin vida

Si nada.

.-Leo sabes bien que aún debes permanecer en cama-

Me reprendió Donattelo con un dedo amenazante en el aire. Yo estaba de pie mirando por la ventana los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. Como fuera no le respondí.

.-Hermano, se que te encuentras abatido, pero si no te cuidas, jamás mejorarás

Seguí sin mirarlo.

Era curioso, por que desde que desperté no recuerdo volver a ver visto a alguien directamente a la cara. Sólo los esquivaba o ignoraba, como ahora.

Escuché unos pasos que reconocí casi inmediatamente.

Claro era Raph rescatando el momento con su sutileza.

.-¡Oye¡ya deja de lamentarte¡ya todo mundo sabe que metiste la pata pero no es para tanto!-me gruñó y como de costumbre dejó ver su lado más sensitivo-te ves como basura

.-ese es mi problema-le respondí con brusquedad

.-Por desgracia, no es así ¿sabes, ya me harté de tus quejidos de la noche, estoy harto de que todo mundo te tenga en la boca con su "pobre Leo"-resaltó lo último con voz chillon-y sobre todo estoy harto de verte hecho un mártir, como si de veras perder una batalla te fuera el fin del mundo

No sentía ganas de pelear. Sabía que tenía razón, sólo en parte.

Aún así no tenía derecho a cuestionar lo que sentía.

Ninguno.

.-Ya quisiera verte en mi lugar-le contesté tan frío como el hielo. Por su parte soltó una risotada.

.-Ay si lindo cuadro, ya me veo como tú hecho una niñita quejumbrosa hecha un ovillo en cada rincón de la casa-ironizó haciendo juego con ademanes delicados.

.-No…me digas así-gruñí entre dientes. Mi cabeza me hervía sentía toda mi sangre subir.

.-¿cómo?-al principio se veía confundido, pero pronto cambió su cara cínica comprendiendo lo que me hizo rabiar-¿ niñita quejumbrosa?-siguió moliendo¿Por qué siempre lo hacía?

.-¡Callate!-mientras me giraba lentamente con el puño derecho bien apretado.

.-chicos cálmense-susurró Donattello tratando de aligerar la situación.

.-No, espera esto está bueno-rió con burla-mira, a la "niñita quejumbrosa", no le gusta que le digan así-alcé mi vista hasta su cara-ja! Hasta que le encontré un botón de alerta

Maldita sea su sarcasmo¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo, sólo logró que me enfureciera más, y él lo tenía muy presente, todavía se me acercó más hasta quedar frente mío, me estaba retando.

.-Ya tranquilo, no tenía intención de molestarte…-

Apreté los dientes, sabía que no iba a dejar las cosas así, apreté más mis puño guardando en el toda mi ira y mi fuerza para mandarle un puñetazo en su cara burlon. Solo esperaba el momento en que me haría estallar

.-…niñita quejumbrosa

Ni hablar, se lo buscó. Rápidamente como pude le mandé un golpe a su cara. Cual fuera mi frustración que el muy cabrón lo detuvo como si hubiera cachado una gota de lluvia en su mano.

Aún estaba débil, mi fuerza y agilidad no volvían.

Si a duras penas me mantenía de pie con todo y vendajes que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Estúpidamente, en vez de seguir defendiéndome, me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas gimoteando.

Raph quedó de pie a mi lado desalentado, quizá por que nunca antes me había visto tan frágil.

Se hincó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro. Al sentir su contacto me asusté y le di un manotazo.

Tenía miedo, dios.

Temblé tan sólo al sentirlo, como si me hubieran incrustado vidrios en mi hombro.

No quería que me tocaran.

No quería que me hablaran.

No quería que me vieran.

Sólo quería estar sólo.

.-¡Cómo quieras¡Hazte mierda si quieres¡no me importa!-con un bufido salió hecho un histérico.

Donattello seguía ahí parado tan sólo mirando la escena.

.-Sólo déjenme sólo porfavor-le rogué en desmayo.

.-Está bien Leo, por ahora te dejaremos sólo-dio un suspiro cansado-Pero recuerda que aún estamos aquí para lo que necesites-esperó unos minutos en el marco de la puerta esperando una reacción de mi parte, sin embargo yo no me moví.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí con un rechinido.

De nuevo soledad…era mejor así.

Alcé mi mirada, fisgoneando cada rincón del cuarto. Como odiaba ese encierro.

Me erguí y vi de nuevo a la ventana dejando que mi atención fuera desviada hasta el granero.

Nadie estaba cerca de ahí. Quzá ahí tendría más paz.

Decidido caminé cojeando fuera del cuarto.

Al salir me topé con una junta que habían hecho, todos me miraban sorprendidos…quizá fue así, en fin, no me dí cuenta.

Me pregunté por qué se habían reuinido, y me respondí con algo simple.

Splinter los juntó para hablar de mí y regañar a Raph.

Lo supuse al mirarlo de reojo con su cara descompuesta.

Noté que Splinter buscaba encontrarse con mi mirada.

La desvié hacia abajo y me dirigí a la salida de la casa.

.-¿A dónde vas hijo?-me preguntó suavemente, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

.-Al granero maestro, quiero meditar-le dije sin mirarle ahora le estaba dando la espalda.

Sentí su mirada analizándome en mi nuca, pude sentir su confusión y su dolor. Creo que miraba unas marcas que había en mi cuello.

No me importó.

.-No puedes, debes permanecer dentro-reprendió April hablando Splinter después de ella.

.-espero encuentres la paz hijo

.-pero…-Splinter habrá hecho una seña que April no continuó

.-Gracias maestro-salí sin girar atrás

Yiay! ayer tuve problemas con el servidor y no pude subir este aju ajum, pero bueno aquie estooooooooooooy , espero subir todos los caps en menos de una semana, ya que aun tendré que checar algunas cosas ajum

Ksk quiubas! jaja milagraso de verte por aca :P...cierto cierto, mientras más prohibida vez la cosa más lo haces...solo espero que mi familia no lo vea que si no los tendré mirándome como una loca ninfómana :P jaja

Leo violado por shredder? no se te ha ocurrido que pudo ser al revés:P (ñaaaaaa pero eso da alas a otra historia no? XDXD)

Y bue no falta mucho para eso, sólo digamos que el 4 es el numero de la suerte:P

Jajaja seee Medeha y yo somos unas fans que adoran el sufrimiento :P...aunque psss no tanto! jaja más que nada hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice lo posible para dar una reflexion :P...bueno aunque eso no es mi area...ninguna lo es pero ya vez aqui ando jajaja

Ahora si, me iré apurando con vacaciones con charity y otro de Harry potter XD dios mejor me apuré a este que a otros nut nut nut estoy mal :P, como sea ahi nos vemos


	3. Sin palabras

_Uno puede elegir entre ser una persona feliz y optimista o ser una persona triste y negativa. Nadie es responsable de hacer a otro feliz o no. La elección depende de uno mismo._

**Sin palabras**

Splinter me hizo llamar para verme a solas con él, seguramente para reprenderme de nuevo por la disputa que tuve con Leo.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, yo parado a sus espaldas esperando que me dijera algo. El cruzado de piernas frente al fuego con los ojos cerrados, así pasamos un buen rato hasta que yo exploté.

.-No lo entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo-le dije caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-¡qué carajos le pasa¡fue una derrota¡sólo una!.

.-Tu hermano está pasando por una fase muy difícil Raphael, el se siente humillado. Por desgracia el aún no encuentra la paz que necesita en su interior.

Me respondió mirando al fuego de la chimenea.

Mierda¿cómo podía estar así de tranquilo?

Yo que él ya hubiera ido tras Leo y le daría un buen sermón como el que siempre me da a mí.

.-¿cómo demonios la va a encontrar si se la pasa chillando en cada rincón de esta fregada casa!-le dije gritando sin medir mis groserías, ya estaba al cuello con toda esta situación.

Después de todo él no era el único que necesitaba encontrar la paz.

Todos estamos en esto, y todos estábamos hartos.

Primero nos vamos de la casa por la culpa del clan del pie.

Luego nuestro hermano mayor se nos pierde un rato y nos lo regresan hecho la cagada como un paquete postal, anunciando que Shredder había regresado.

Inmediatamente comprobamos su aviso con una grilla de todo un ejército del pie.

Y como si fuera poco nos obligan a permanecer ocultos fuera de Nueva York.

Por último, Leo, nuestro apreciado Líder, nos llega con su problema existencial, como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer que compadecerlo.

Si fuera él ya estaría planeando la manera de vengarme de ese maldito bastardo hijo de Puta y de todo su maldito clan.

.-se lo que estás pensando Raphael- ¿cómo es que siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando?-creo que eres muy duro con tu hermano-se giró a verme entristecido-necesita de nuestra ayuda, ganar de nuevo nuestra confianza.

.-Maestro, el pone las barreras no nosotros

.-Gritar no es la mejor manera para tirar esa barrera

.-no pero como me hace sentir mejor, pensé exhalando aire.

.-¿y que quiere que haga¿qué le hable con dulzura? Que llegue y le diga "pobre e inocente hermanito ¿deseas que te sobe el culito por la paliza que te dieron?"-se lo resalté con un tono fingido de ternura

.-Hay muchas maneras de comunicarse Raphael no sólo se da con las palabras, ya que a veces estas no suelen ser sinceras.

.-¿entonces¿cómo demonios puedo –carraspeé mi garganta-podemos hacerle entender.?-no iba a comprometerme a hacer todo el trabajo…¿verdad?

.-sólo estando ahí para él, un corazón abierto es mucho más importante que mil palabras, sólo hace falta que él se de cuenta.

.-uy si lo más fácil-ironicé sentándome en el piso. Splinter suspiró cansado.

.-Nunca dije que sería fácil, las heridas del cuerpo tardan en sanar pero a veces al alma le lleva más.

.-sigo sin entenderlo.

.-no espero que lo entiendas hijo mío, en realidad espero que ninguno llegue hacerlo-por un minuto pensé que estaba llorando por su voz que sonaba que se quebraba, pero me equivoqué. Supongo que se estaba reprimiendo, nunca antes lo había hecho…o al menos no lo recuerdo.

.-aún creo que exagera por su derrota-le repetí duramente al ponerme de pie con la intención de irme. Splinter suspiró largamente.

.-su derrota va aún más allá de la pelea-dijo finalmente. Le miré de reojo.

.-¿qué quiere decir con eso?

.-no soy yo el apropiado para decírtelo

.-¿Leo le dijo algo más?-le pregunté atinando

.-si-me respondió, quería preguntarle sobre lo que le dijo pero se me adelanto-de hecho nos lo ha dicho a todos.

.-Ja! Sólo que hay un problema, yo no estaba cuando se lo anunció a todo mundo-seguí con enojo

.-Raphael, todos estamos presentes cuando nos lo dice, siempre lo hace sin la necesidad de articular palabras-ahora si pensaba que el maestro estaba tocado, supongo que entendió lo que pensaba por que áun siguió explicando-él lo muestra con sus gestos, con sus lágrimas, con su cuerpo, con su espíritu…todo eso en conjunto cuenta una historia.

.-y…¿Por qué no mejor me la cuenta usted?-me sonrió con tristeza

.-tu la sabrás, sólo al menos hasta te conectes espiritualmente con tu hermano.

No lo entendía, parecía que me hablaba en otro idioma

¿cómo podría decirnos algo sin hablarnos? Ni que fuéramos psíquicos

En fin por esa noche se dio por terminada la plática.

Por su culpa toda la maldita noche me la pasé pensando en las palabras de splinter, tratando de comprender a Leo, tratando de descifrar la manera en la que me podría comunicar con él…

debería intentarlo un día de estos…quizá funcioné…

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm sin comentarios, sólo debo decir que estuve tentada a borrarlo XD, no me está gustando nada nadita, pero en fin._

_¿qué se esperaba de mi? XD_

_Ksk jaa nada de trampas --u es el único que he escrito así y aún así no he podido mandarlo en el tiempo debido…madre en serio no me gusta XD pero ya que está escrito psssss mejor lo mando TOTAL¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar? resuena un relámpago yum…..ehm bueno…sigamos XD_

_Seee esta algo dañadin je pero bueno, ya se le pasará :P, ahora Raph entra jo, pero no te emociones por que la verdad está chafa mi Raph que pongo buaa como sea…ando en la depre jajaja siento que mi mundo se me viene encima -- ciertamente hoy no fu´pe de mis mejores días bubuuuuu_

_Ejem_

_Medeah sep he hecho mil y un investigaciones de que es anatómicamente posible jajaja, digo si se pueden follar a las chavas por que no puede ser al revés?…y bueno abogada aquí presento la evidencia número uno :P..lo que es más aquí marca una situación gravemente angustiante para cualquiera que esté en el cuerpo de una tortuga…pobres nut nut…eso si que es una odisea jaja_

_1.- la cloaca de las tortugas está justamente debajo de su cola, es decir al terminar el caparazón,_

_como verás es posible llegar hasta e…ciertas partes para….mmm ya sabes ejem..mala exposición, pero mejor te envio lo demás_

_JEAN ROSTAND: "El apariamento de las tortugas", Costumbres amorosas de los animales, Buenos Aires 1945._

_LAS GRANDES ESPECIES ACUATICAS y pelágicas: las tortugas laúd y los quelonios se juntan los sexos y se supone que permanecen apareados. El acoplamiento, mediante un pene sencillo, se verifica en el mar y las hembras salen del agua para ir a poner sus huevos, en número de un centenar o más, en las playas vecinas; escarban la tierra con sus patas traseras hasta formar una cubeta cónica en la que depositan la postura, que recubren enseguida por el mismo procedimiento; el sol se encarga de incubarlos. En estos animales, la aproximación de los sexos puede durar de 15 a 30 días sin que el macho abandone a la hembra. Aquél presenta en las tortugas de tierra, una concavidad en la parte media de su plastrón ventral y tal depresión debe ajustarse más o menos a la convexidad de la concha de la hembra. Entre las tortugas terrestres gigantes, los machos, durante sus expansiones amorosas, producen una especie de ladrido, mientras las hembras permanecen mudas. Cabalgando sobre la parte posterior de la hembra, que no se inmuta y que sigue caminando, los machos realizan grandes esfuerzos para llegar a acoplarse; no lo consiguen hasta que la hembra se detiene. Entonces empinan el cuerpo hasta poner la concha casi vertical; la posición del macho, en un equilibrio por demás inestable, el choque de las conchas, las repetidas tentativas sin resultado, forman un conjunto que puede tomarse como prototipo de los amores difíciles. _

_Jaja he estado etudiando….se me estará haciendo una enfermedad? Mmm mejor sigamos con lo otro_

_Ejem no era la culpa de tu página que no vieras este fic je, pasa que le puse ….mmm no sé creo clasificación o algo así, así que si no se pone read al..o algo así no se veía, finalmente lo cambié a lo normal para que se viera…no se si me di a entender je pero eso fue lo que paso bb :P_

_En fin me llaman a comer ja! Mejor subo esto rápido y quizá pasado mañana suba el cuatro y el final chan, _

_Byeces muñecas :P nos vemos pronto ;)_


	4. Cuéntame tu historia

_Hasta la vida más feliz no se puede medir sin unos momentos de oscuridad, y la palabra "feliz" perdería todo sentido si no estuviese equilibrado por la tristeza (Carl Jung)._

**Cuéntame tu historia**

Durante semanas a penas y he visto a mi familia. La mayor parte del tiempo me la he pasado en el granero. Reflexionando.

Aún me culpo

Me culpo por lo que pasó.

Y tenía la razón, por que si yo no hubiera salido, si yo no hubiera…si yo no hubiera…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sigue ahí en el maldito granero, Splinter repitió que necesita de nuestro apoyo, que la obsesión es nuestra peor enemiga bla bla bla.

Bien, hoy haré lo que pide, hoy hablaré con él, intentaré comprender por lo que le pasa en su cabeza hueca.

Sólo intentaré.

Después de todo he estado practicando con Mike, ehm no sirvió de mucho ya que su mente no pasa de la comida y de cosas sin importancia…

Me asusta el pensar que alguna vez haya dejado que me cubra la espalda en alguna batalla, toma las cosas tan a la ligera.

Como sea mejor dejar de pensar en ello, quizá en alguna parte de su recóndito cerebro haya algo de madurez

Sin embargo, a veces lo envidio por ser tan alivianado…o tan estúpido.

Pero bueno espero sirva de algo, hasta he meditado en las noches con Splinter

Que aburrido.

Yo no entiendo su capacidad de estar en un solo lugar por varias horas, en realidad el viejo no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Debería buscar un nuevo Hobbie.

En fin ya estoy cerca, veamos como se encuentra el mártir verde.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katanas, mis espadas, cómo las extraño, sin ellas sólo soy una tortuga herida, sólo un mutante sin objetivos, sólo…una niñita quejumbrosa

Rio para mí.

Irónico, que yo lo haya dicho.

Irónico que todos recuerdos sigan revoloteando en mi mente…

…….

Estaba tirado en el piso de la azotea, a duras penas y respiraba.

El clan del pie hizo una reverencia, supuse que Shredder andaría cerca. Alcé mi rostro y ví sus pies, estaba frente mío.

.-Una vez quise que fuéramos aliados. Quise que las cosas fueran llevadas de la manera más fácil, pero tú lo deseaste así, y ahora pagarás, desearás nunca haber nacido-siseó como una serpiente en busca de su presa-síganme y lleven consigo a ese pedazo de carne, yo personalmente le aplicaré su castigo-lo dijo en tono insinuante, algo tramaba en su maquiavélica cabeza, pero nunca di con qué.

Al instante sus ninjas me tomaron por los brazos, saltando por varias azoteas, algunas por las que ya habíamos pasado.

Corrieron y saltaron hasta llegar a una bodega abandonada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

He entrado, él aún no se percata que estoy aquí apenas a unos metros de distancia.

Gran sorpresa.

El sólo está allí, mirando al fuego del horno, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Afluyendo sus recuerdos, mmm un momento perfecto.

Pensé en lo que Splinter me dijo

"Raphael, todos estamos presentes cuando nos lo dice, siempre lo hace sin la necesidad de articular palabras"

Bien, quizá este sea uno de esos momentos.

En vez de hacerle notar mi llegada, me siento en el piso y lo analizo. Ahora es el momento de saber si mirar a Mike durante varios minutos de mi precioso tiempo no fue una pérdida…

Suspiro, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar…

Nada…

Abro mi mente , corazón y espíritu lo más que puedo.

Pienso en Leo, pienso en él como lo que es, mi hermano.

Muy a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi hermano.

Medito, medito…aunque esto no sea mi fuerte.

Trato de conectarme con mi hermano

Trato de entenderlo….

Siento una nueva energía en el ambiente, hay…flasheos en mi cabeza.

Un nudo de la garganta me hizo atragantarme con mi propia saliva, un terrible escalofrío se esparce por mi columna vertebral como si me echaran ácido…

Increíble! Pero funciona

Lentamente abro los ojos miro a Leo como si lo tuviera justo frente a mí, como si yo estuviera a su lado, al cerrar los ojos hay imágenes apenas visibles.

Todo se mueve tan rápido.

Siento diferentes sensaciones en mi, enojo, ira, impotencia, melancolía…sólo cosas que me hacen sentir poca cosa…asustado…ahora estoy asustado…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

…me dejan caer al piso, hago una mueca de dolor…mi cuerpo estaba destrozado, me sentía tan vulnerable y cansado.

.-Déjenlo ahí y váyanse-dijo al esconderse en la oscuridad del lugar-mientras busquen a los demás, y esperen mi señal-ordenó Shredder, todos hicieron reverencia y desaparecieron al instante.

Por último vi salir al gigante de los dragones púrpuras con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

.-Disfrútalo, no todos los perdedores tienen este honor-salió, dejándome en la oscuridad, sólo la luna me alumbró cuando se asomó por una ventanita.

Todo era tan oscuro.

Dejé que mis ojos se acostumbrasen.

Poco a poco noté la figura de mi enemigo jugueteando con unas cuerdas que llevaba en las manos, caminaba hacia mí como un gato seductor.

.-¿qué te pasa? si vas a matarme hazlo ahora-le dije con voz frágil pero imponente, no le tenía miedo a él, no le tenía miedo a la muerte…pero algo en el ambiente no me agradaba…me asustaba.

No me contestó.

Llegó a mí, me tomó por una muñeca arrastrándome hasta un tubo oxidado que estaba adherido al piso.

Opuse resistencia, pero sólo perdía más fuerzas.

Me ató al tubo, colocado sobre mi caparazón.

No entendía lo que quería.

No tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que planeaba.

Inocente de mí

Lo más que se me ocurría era que me torturaría con alguno de sus experimentos…¿Por qué no pudo ser así?

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Confusión….hay confusión en el ambiente….temor…..¿por qué?...¿por qué tanto miedo Leo?

¿por qué?

Abro mis ojos, está sobando involuntariamente su hombro izquierdo, tiene dos marcas...

Me fijo mejor…eran de garras….rasguños de garras…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Se acercó a mi.

No lo entendía¿qué quería¿por qué me revoloteaba como un buitre?

Comenzó a quitarse la armadura y ropa sólo quedando en pantalones, y una de sus garras en la mano izquierda….su casco se lo dejó puesto también…

Se acercó a mi nuevamente.

Se puso de cuclillas.

Estaba acariciando mi hombro izquierdo con sus garras, me ericé al sentirlo tan cerca, no me daba buena espina. De pronto el muy bruto me rasgó.

Grité maldiciéndole.

Me miraba de pies a cabeza, como analizando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Le sostuve la mirada tratando de comprender sus intenciones.

Le miré a los ojos y vi algo que nunca antes había visto…temblé cuando imaginé que era, lo que pensaba en esos momentos

Todos mis sentidos se alertaron, por desgracia no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para defenderme.

Mi vista a ratos perdía enfoque, a duras penas podía permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

Sin esperar más tiempo pasó más suavemente su garra sobre mi pecho

.-¿qué te propones?-le pregunté asustado cuando sentí su mano bajando peligrosamente hacia mi entre pierna.

.-nada que no te guste-abrí los ojos como platos

.-¿pa…para que me trajiste aquí?-tartamudeé esperando que me respondiera cualquier cosa excepto lo que yo sospechaba que diría.

.-¿no te lo imaginas?-cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó cuando acercó su rostro a mi oído al cual hablaba como en secreto.-siempre…tuve la curiosidad, de cómo alguno de ustedes sería en la intimidad- no lo creía, no podía ser..no era cierto…pero estaba pasando.

.-Eres un maldito depravado, has olvidado totalmente el honor de un verdadero ninja-le dije entre dientes retorciéndome como lombriz tratando de escapar de sus garras, pero lo único que conseguí fue arrullarme en mi caparazón.

.-Me gusta más cuando oponen resistencia-sin siquiera decirlo se quitó el casco y su garra lamiendo su labio superior, me veía como si intentara cumplir alguna de sus fantasías.

Yo lo miré con asco, aún tratando de escapar de él.

De un salto se puso sobre mi pecho en cuclillas lamiendo mi cuello como si fuera una bestia.

No sabes nada mal…tu piel es tan deliciosa como el de una niña-me dijo al sostener mi cabeza contra el piso, para que le dejara hacer su trabajo libremente, por más que lo intentaba no podía safarme de él

Sentí ganas de vomitar cuando lo tuve cerca de mis labios, un centímetro más y le hubiera arrancado la lengua con mis propios dientes….el lo supo por eso se alejó de esa área, siguió jugueteando con su lengua en mi cuello buscando un punto en que me desvaneciera.

Yo estaba tan asqueado que no podía sentir nada más que repulsión.

Intenté patearlo pero me ganó el peso de su cuerpo.

Se enredó en mi como una boa, dejándome total mente indefenso.

Pude sentir el hedor de su cuerpo, su calor que quemaba mi piel.

Hasta sentí su asqueroso sudor revolviéndose con el mío.

Grité de nuevo cuando traté de empujarlo.

El muy Puto me estaba lastimando.

Mis heridas ya abiertas las sentía estirarse un milímetro más cada vez que forcejeaba contra él.

.-Maldito¿qué te crees vampiro?-le reclamé cuando me mordió el cuello…en respuesta el marica me sonrió.

.-Duro de moler ¿eh?...veamos hasta donde llega tu fortaleza-sin inmutarse ni un momento siguió con su trabajo. Ahora rebuscaba con sus manos entre mis piernas, friccionando una y otra vez.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! No pude evitar un gemido cuando sus manos tocaron lo más recóndito de mi ser. Sólo esperaba que no se diera cuenta, pero el bastardo estaba atento a cada uno de mis gestos.

.-¿Te gusta aquí?-me preguntó con sorna, siguió tocándome con suavidad, sentí una punzada en cada una de mis heridas.

Hice lo posible por evitar el sentir satisfacción con el maldito. Pero no se detenía, no paraba…fué entonces cuando me venció…sucumbí ante sus masajes… Perdí el control, y eso me asusta.

Mi mente decía que se detuviera pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera diferente.

Apreté los dientes tensando todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla.

Tomé toda la fuerza que necesitaba para impulsarme hacia arriba librándome de él por unos segundos.

Respiraba agitadamente, había usado las últimas gotas de energía para quitármelo de encima. El sólo se hizo a un lado soltando una carcajada.

.-¿Qué pasa¿Tu código de honor no te permite disfrutar tus últimos momentos de vida con un viejo amigo?-me dijo con sorna. Le respondí con una mirada cargada de ira y frustración. Traté de soltarme de las cuerdas con la intención de patearle su maldito trasero.

Lo único que provoque fue aumentar el lívido en su rostro…lo disfrutaba…disfrutaba cada uno de mis gestos y de mis movimientos.

Puto maldito.-le dije entre dientes recibiendo en respuesta una patada en mi costado, hice una mueca de dolor sin gritar. Giré mi vista hacia él, me sonreía morbosamente recorriendo de nuevo mi cuerpo.

¿quieres ver que tan puto puedo ser?-de manera brusca empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Yo abrí los ojos como platos redondos. Mi respiración era cada vez más agitada, veía venir su próximo juego.

no te atrevas Shredder, mátame si eso deseas pero no hagas más idioteces-no me respondió.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí ansiosos y nerviosos, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para tener una oportunidad como esta.

Por mi parte buscaba varias maneras para librarme de esa situación…y tenía tantas, pero esa maldita pelea, esa maldita guerra que no pude ganar me había dejado tan vulnerable como un recién nacido, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Nada.

Ciegamente esperaba que mis hermanos aparecieran para salvarme en el último momento…pero ese momento…jamás llegó…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vulnerable...me siento frustrado y decepcionado de mi y del mundo…

No…no puede ser ¿o sí?...de nuevo le miro, se balancea como un niño asustado abrazándose a sí mismo.

No…no….no era posible…esas marcas…¿ eran de pelea?…

no…no lo eran…

Constantes flasheos destellan en mi mente, no muy visibles, pero se entendía lo que pasaba...jamás hubiera imaginado que…

Aprieto mis ojos al igual que mis puños, al ver como una sombra se acerca a la otra, una se mueve débilmente, y la otra le revolotea hasta que se postra ante sus pies…no…no…¿por qué…Leo?

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sentí cuando me abría de piernas alzándolas bruscamente con sus brazos, acercó el debajo de mi entrepierna con su cuerpo. Estaba hincado con los pantalones bajados, alcanzando su objetivo.

Seguí dando pelea, no iba a permitir que me siguiera humillando

No iba a dejar que me mancillara…pero...

no se puede hacer nada contra lo esperado…

Al final y al cabo nada sirvió, lo único que logré fue lastimar más mi huesos y músculos…sólo me debilitaba más.

Grité….un grito en forma de aullido.

Sólo así como así me penetró, de una manera tan violenta e inesperada.

Seguí gritando de dolor.

Yo apretaba el insistía, eso era lo más doloroso.

.-Quien lo diría, es tu primera vez-el cabrón se regocijaba de mi malestar.

Poco a poco lo sentí llegando más y más en mi interior.

Pude ver como se extasiaba soltando un largo jadeo.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dolor, hay dolor…impotencia…humillación….

No puedo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas de pena y de rabia

Apreté mis puños con ira.

Desvié mi cara a Leo, tenía su rostro escondido en su mano libre

Lloraba….estaba llorando

Su muñeca

Noté algo que no le había visto.

Tenía una rozadura alrededor a modo de brazalete.

Había dado mucha lucha…pero…aún así no fue suficiente.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sentí caliente entre mis piernas.

Sangre…

El maldito me estaba sangrando

Arqueaba su cuerpo una y otra vez al ritmo de los jadeos y ronquidos que hacía con su garganta.

Me quejé de dolor varias veces.

Lágrimas escurrían de mi rostro.

Eran demasiadas.

Tantas que mojé mi bandana.

Un brutal dolor se extendía desde la parte baja hasta estallar en violentas oleadas en mi agotado cerebro

.-Detente…-le rogué con muecas dolorosas.

En respuesta se carcajeó.

.-¿qué pasa? si aún estoy empezando

Mi mente intentó evadir el momento fracasando rotundamente.

.-Después de todo no eres tan desabrido como pareces- gimió Shredder mientras seguía penetrándome violentamente.

Di un quejido doloroso haciendo muecas atormentadas

.-te quejas como una niñita…eso me excita más-se lamió los labios sin detenerse apresurando su paso

bastaaaaaaaaa-apreté mis puños ya sin dar pelea.

Yo seguí quejándome rogándole que se detuviera….nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan doloroso.

Durante varios minutos duró mi tortura….pero para mi fueron horas de agonía.

Se detuvo.

Con saliva en la boca y sudor en todo su cuerpo.

Con su brazo se limpió los labios.

.-Sólo eres una niñita quejumbrosa, ja! Valeroso ninja-se burló con agitación, se reía entre cortadamente con una malévola sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Apreté mis dientes tan fuerte como me fue posible.

Sentí que mis muñecas me quemaban, también tenían sangre.

.-Tus hermanos…también deben ser vírgenes ¿cierto?

Me preguntó con voz casual subiéndose los pantalones, en respuesta sólo obtuvo mi silencio

El rió

.-ustedes son una moneda de oro, una presa demasiado tentadora diría yo

Le miré de reojo, sentía ganas de vomitar con tan sólo verlo.

.-Si se mueven igual que tu valdrá la pena hacerles una visita…

.-no…a ellos no los toques-le dije casi en susurro- has lo que quieras conmigo pero a ellos déjalos fuera de esto-rió a carcajadas

.-que bueno eres-me expresó con sarcasmo-pero me temo que eso lo decidiré yo mismo-me miró como si nada hubiera pasado colocándose su casco de nuevo en su rostro-en todo caso, no te preocupes, hoy acabaré con todos ustedes de una buena vez-después de eso me dio una patada en la cara dejándome inconsciente…

_Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm bueno aquí está el pre- final jaja algobrrrr ¿como decirlo? raro? XDpero no pude esperar más para subirlo, de nuevo hice unas correcciones ya que aún había algo que no cuadraba, fiu finalmente lo localicé, aún así creo que mm herré un poco el comportamiento de Raph pero, sólo pensé en él como en el capítulo de la serie, amable, tranquilo y cooperativo, en ningún momento lo vi pelear con Leo en esos momentos(cosa que se difiere en el cómic creo XD), pero bueno ya está hecho._

_A Shredder lo puse en la situación más difícil :P, si leyera esto seguro me mandaría a matar jaja, pero seee en esta versión es un pervertirijillo como diría Ned Flanders :P_

_MMM ahora que alucino lo diré_

_Leo si lees esto, ten cuidado, por que es una proyección de mi mente..._

_así es...si te llego a ver TE VIOLO :P (ñaaa no hay que desear eso a nadie nut nut)_

_Kskb Tortuguita andante jeje, que bueno que aprendiste algo más en el día :P, vaya que los animales y las personas no son tan diferentes eh? XD, si lo sabre yo :P_

_Yum, eso de que Raph ayudara a Leo…pssssssssssss ya vez así fue XD, omití peleas, ya no podía hacerle más daño XD, a Raph lo puse en la situación en la que muchos dicen, calladito te vez más bonito :P o la de primero escucha luego habla , bah, no se, en lo personal creo que fue la manera más sutil en la que le pudo haber apoyado ¿no, ja no se no se, digo Raph a veces es medio bruto para tratar a la gente, pero también tiene su corazoncito, digo no es tan malo como se ve :D jeje, santa redundancia debo quitármela XD_

_A y gracias por el apoyo nena je, pero es que no puedo evitar la demostración de baja de moral :P y es que a veces como que me presiono hasta en lo que me divierto...soy un manojo de nervios en cuanto a mis exhibiciones jeje_

_Como fuese que fuere ahí nos vemos girls ahora si haré la tarea jjaa ya son las 8 pm y no he hecho nada de nadaXD_

_Byeee!_


	5. Luz

_**Disfrutamos del calor porque hemos sentido el frío. Valoramos la luz, porque conocemos la oscuridad. Y comprendemos la felicidad porque hemos conocido la tristeza (David Weatherford) **_

**Luz**

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Salgo corriendo fuera del granero, creo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que me daría un paro cardiaco en cualquier segundo…

¿por qué el destino juega así con nosotros?

Un día de paz, sólo eso pido, un día de paz…

Leo…ahora entiendo tu maldito comportamiento…

Aún así, no es bueno que te encierres en tu burbuja.,me digo yo mismo mirando al cielo tratando de encontrar fortaleza en las estrellas, a pesar de la temporada el cielo se encontraba despejado esa noche

Respiro hondo para tranquilizar mis nervios

Ya no me siento enojado con él, pienso sin ánimo.

Sólo pena e Indignación

Rabia…pero no contra él…si no en contra de su atacante.

Siento la necesidad de salir a buscarlo ahora mismo y matarlo con mis propias manos….pero…

No estoy en mi derecho

Ese derecho es de Leo…si alguien debe matar a ese maldito, sólo debe ser él…y yo estaré esta vez ahí a su lado para apoyarlo…todos, estaremos ahí.

¿Por qué no lo ví antes?

En realidad nos necesita.

Está desgarrado por dentro.

Maldito Shredder, ahora más que nunca siento la necesidad de dar la revancha, esto no se quedará así.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

El portazo del granero me despierta de mis pensamientos, exhalo profundo y dejo que mis músculos se relajen.

De pronto tuve la sensación de no haber estado sólo en todo este tiempo.

En fin que más da.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la salida, tengo mucho sueño, sólo quiero descansar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

.-tengo que hablar con él…-me decido a entrar de nuevo, para hablar sobre lo sucedido, hasta que él no decidiera hablar al respecto con alguien la situación definitivamente no iba a mejorar.

Río por mi propósito tan a la Splinter. Cualquiera diría que me estoy volviendo en un discípulo bien aplicado.

Me encamino al granero y cual fuera mi sorpresa que al levantar mi vista me topo con Leo quien me mira con el rabillo del ojo, ya que últimamente había agarrado la costumbre de mirarnos con la cabeza gacha.

.-¿Qué haces aquí?-me preguntó con brusquedad

.-sólo vine a ver como estabas-le dije sin titubear. En respuesta me sonríe con un deje de ironía.

.-como si te importara, seguramente Splinter te mandó-escupió apretando su puño derecho

.-sabes bien que a mi no me manda nadie, si vine fue por que yo quise hacerlo-le respondo firmemente, yo sólo lo miraba tratando de hacerle entender que yo estaba ahí, que podía contar conmigo, que podía hasta… ¡Rayos! Hasta podía darme un puñetazo en la cara si eso quisiera…

.-mmm no sería mala idea na?

.-si claro, mejor hasta a un lado, necesito descansar-caminó hacia aun lado mío pero yo le impedí el paso-¿qué haces?-me preguntó secamente

.-tu no te vas hasta que hablemos-lo miré autoritariamente cruzándome de brazos, había tenido una idea la cual seguramente serviría.

.-Raphael, si no te quitas yo…-apretó con más fuerza el puño mientras una vena saltaba en su frente, vaya que estaba por estallar, y claro eso era algo que yo quería.

.-¿qué es lo que harás?-le miré con sorna recorriéndolo con burla, eso seguramente lo calentaba- aaa ya veo-seguí con una falsa sorpresa-tu piensas golpearme ¿cierto?-arqueé una ceja con una media sonrisa

.-no tengo ganas de peleas así que mejor quítate-pasó a mi izquierda chocando su hombro el cual supuestamente estaba lastimado con el mío.

.-oye oye, a dónde vas pujitos, no se supone que estabas mal de tu hombro?

.-de que demonios hablas¿qué no me ves?

.-por eso lo digo, Leo, si no te conociera diría que estás tratando de llamar la atención-eso, con algo de veneno la situación se pondría tal como yo deseaba.

Vaya sorpresa, como si le hubiera leído la mente, el se giró esta vez mirándome a la cara, si definitivamente la olla Express estaba a punto de estallar, y lo sé por que soy un experto en estas situaciones.

.-yo no intento llamar la atención-gruñó entre dientes, yo sonreí triunfante

.-Leo, eso díselo a Splinter o a cualquier otro, a mi no me engañas, yo sé que todo este drama que has armado sólo ha sido para llamar la atención, tal como lo haría…-respiré hondo para soltarle la palabra que últimamente lo hacía estallar, me dolía hacerlo pero era necesario-Niñita quejumbrosa-listo, no hay vuelta atrás

Sus ojos se encendieron como el fuego, me miró con un odio eterno, todos sus músculos se tensaron listos para pelear

.-ya te dije…¡Qué no me digas así!-gritó mandándome un puñetazo a la cara, el cual esta vez no esquivé, caí al suelo de espaldas, de pronto Leo se puso de cuclillas en mi pecho golpeándome sin cesar, ahora usaba sus dos puños, se había liberado de sus vendajes del brazo izquierdo…sabía que ya estaba bien ese brazo.

Me resistí en lo más mínimo, lo mejor era que desquitara su furia y coraje, que sacara todo lo que tuviera que sacar, aún si fuese conmigo

.-¡Te odio Te odio!-me gritaba una y otra vez, hubo un momento que sentí mi cara adormecida así tuve que quitármelo de encima, digo ¡tampoco iba a dejar que me matara, No soy tan bestia!

Lo empuje con los brazos haciendo que cayera sentado. Me impulsé hacia delante quedando frente a Leo, me apoyaba sobre mi rodilla derecha y mi pie izquierdo. Balancé mi mandíbula inferior ya que me dolía por todo el golpe que cayó sobre ella, auch! Después de esto Leo me la debería muy cara., un hilillo de sangre corrió por mi boca.

Miré para ver el estado de Leo y aún se veía con cara descompuesta, me tranquilicé cerré los ojos mientras reía burlonamente sofocando el ardor que sentía por dentro para corresponderle el golpe

.-¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-reí con sarcasmo-valeroso ninja-le dije sin piedad, el apretó los ojos con furia mientras se tensaba de nuevo-Maldición espero no se le pase la mano-me dije entre dientes, me puse de pie esperando el siguiente golpe, el cual esta vez fue directamente hacia mi estómago, el muy puto ni siquiera se había esperado a que me acomodara sobre mis pies para mandarme una patada . Se puso en guardia con una mano arriba y la otra recogida hacia atrás con el puño cerrado. Sus piernas estaban abiertas en posición de ataque.

Al igual que él ya el calor de la pelea hacía brinco en mi vena ninja, así que como reacción involuntaria le envié una patada voladora que logró esquivar con dificultad, en respuesta él me envió un golpe nuevamente al rostro, el cual por suerte esquivé a la vez que lanzaba mi cuerpo en contra el de él cambiando de lugar.

Ahora yo era el que se encontraba sobre de él, sabía que esto sería una situación muy incómoda pero mejor ahora que nunca

.-¡Quítateme de encima!-gruñó y yo no obedecí, lo sujetaba fuertemente contra el suelo tomando entre mis manos sus muñecas las cuales quedaron enterradas en la nieve

.-¡Vamos Leo! Dime que pasó¡¡Dime la causa de tu comportamiento! Dilo!

.-¡NO …SUÉLTAME!-gruñó mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

.-LEO DEBES DECIRLO DEBES DECIR LO QUE PASÓ, DEBES DECIR LO QUE SHREDDER TE HIZO, DEBES DECIRLO!

.-NO HAY NADA QUE DECIR! DÉJAME!-me era muy difícil mantenerlo de esa manera, una parte de mi quería flaquear, pero no…no podía, el tenía que aceptar lo que había pasado

Tenía que decirlo, gritarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, desahogarse

.-DILO! DILO!-insistí con dureza, pronto sentí que ya no podría más, no podía mirarlo, me miraba con terror en el rostro, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, podía sentir toda la tensión y el miedo hecho presa de él. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no soltarlo.-POR FAVOR HERMANO DILO…DÍMELO!-mi voz se estaba quebrantando, sentí que unas lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos apretados-¡Leo….dilo! desahógate….por favor dilo!-lo dije ya sin tanto grito, y antes de que yo le soltase el lo dijo…

.-ME VIOLÓ ¿ENTENDIDO, SHREDDER ME VIOLÓ!-finalmente lo solté dejando caer mi cuerpo aun lado de él, dejando que la nieve limpiara las asperezas de mi cuerpo.

Él comenzó a llorar con desesperación, yo me senté al mismo tiempo que él se erguía dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro, suspiré con alivio cuando al fin el se había dado cuenta que había un hombro sobre el cual podría llorar. En respuesta puse mis brazos alrededor de él apretándolo de manera fraternal, permitiendo que sus lágrimas bañaran mi hombro.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que el habló

.-perdón…-susurró lastimeramente

.-¿de qué?-le pregunté desconcertado

.-por ser un estúpido, por dejar que se robaran mi honor y el de mi familia-lo empujé delicadamente hacia el frente para mirarle de cara a cara

.-Leo, el honor está en la manera en la que vives, en la manera en la que realizas tus actos, ya deberías saberlo, me sorprende que tú no lo recuerdes, si antes te la pasabas usándolo en tus discursos de hora y media para reprenderme-le dije con cierto humor, pero él ni siquiera hizo una mueca

.-tu lo has dicho, antes lo hacía, antes de…-apretó los puños con fuerza desviando de nuevo la mirada al piso.

.-oye oye, se que lo que te pasó no fue…muy agradable, vaya nada agradable, pero hay que seguir, no puedes detener todo lo que has logrado sólo por que al puto de Shredder se le ocurrió un nuevo tipo de tortura -el dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó con la intención de marcharse.

.-Tu que sabes, jamás podrás entender por lo que he pasado

.-Leo….yo…entiendo-se giró a verme con el ceño fruncido-bueno, al menos eso trato-inhalé hondo mientras me paraba-hermano, nadie te puede juzgar por lo que pasaste, para eso ya no hay remedio, en todo caso, yo me siento pésimo por todo esto, de cierta manera siento que fue culpa mía

.-¿tu culpa¿por qué habría de ser tu culpa, tu ni siquiera estabas ahí, no pudiste hacer nada-respiró hondo-no, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes

.-ni la tuya-seguí con una voz tranquila y suave posando mi mano en su hombro izquierdo, para mi consuelo él no tembló ni se resistió a aquel contacto, eso me hizo pensar que después de todo tanto apaleo valió la pena-Leo nadie tuvo la culpa, sólo ese maldito bastardo al cual le partiremos toda su puta cara en mil pedazos

.-¿Partiremos?-repitió con desconcierto

.-claro, por que vamos a buscar la revancha ¿no? Nadie toca a ninguno de nosotros sin quedar inmune-esbocé una sonrisa significativa

.-pero…

.-nada de peros, quieras o no iremos a buscar la revancha, para salvar nuestro honor, por que no podemos dejar que las cosas se queden sólo así¿o sí?

Quedamos un par de minutos de silencio, el pensaba, yo esperaba un respuesta.

.-no entiendes, no puedo dejar que vayan-me respondió firmemente-no puedo dejar que esta historia se repita, si vamos y perdemos quizá podría ocurrirles lo mismo que a mí y mi alma no podría descansar en paz si eso pasara.

.-Leo precisamente por eso debemos ir, por eso es que debemos volver, para no permitir que esta historia se repita ni con nosotros ni con nadie más¿o qué¿Acaso crees que es la primera vez que lo hace?-le pregunté con cierta suspicacia, suspiró hondo esta vez con indignación

.-no, no es la primera vez que lo hace, de eso estoy seguro

.-¿entonces¿Vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya?-me crucé de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante

.-no-me respondió con mayor seguridad, dirigiendo su vista directamente a los ojos, bien bien, creo que debería volverme psicólogo después de esto¿quién diría que tengo un poco de sensibilidad y paciencia na?

.-Bien, está decidido ¿entonces cuando nos embarcamos de vuelta a casa?-le pregunté haciendo como que aquí no había pasado nada

.-Pues en definitiva aún no

.-¿qué?-pregunté con sorpresa-pero pensé que querrías ir ahora mismo-atiné como bobo

.-si vamos ahora seguramente no aguantaría ni el primer tiempo-hizo una media sonrisa con sarcasmo-aún no estoy completamente bien ¿entiendes, necesito descansar y pensar un largo rato-suspiré a manera de derrota, en cualquier otra circunstancia quizá lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero en mi interior sabía que tenía la razón.

.-creo que el Leo que conocía está volviendo, al menos suena como él-sonreí con humor

.-si…así parece ¿cierto?-me correspondió de la misma manera

.-además ¿sabes, creo que aparte no podrías luchar ya que te hacen falta unas armas-el dio un bufido

.-si lo sé¿pero que hacer? Perdí mis katanas-me dijo con desanimo

.-ey, podemos hacer unas nuevas, después de todo tenemos el tiempo del mundo-le dije con naturalidad y ánimo, sólo así quizá se le contagiaría.

.-bien, pero eso será hasta otro día, por ahora creo que mejor vamos a que Don te revise esas heridas-señaló a mi cara

.-bah¿esto, ni siquiera mi hiciste cosquillas, no seas presumido-el rió suavemente

.-pues eso díselo a tu rostro que se está hinchando como un sapo

.-aaa cállate-torné los ojos con molestia

.-¿por qué dejaste que te golpeara?-me preguntó suspicazmente

.-¿de que hablas? Raphael jamás se deja golpear-me crucé de brazos desviando la mirada al cielo, poco después lo miré de reojo y el muy puto estaba con esa mirada en la que analizaba cada uno de mis movimientos, rio internamente agradeciendo que el viejo Leo vuelva poco a poco.

.-No se exactamente por que lo hiciste, pero en todo caso, Gracias -puso una mano en mi hombro girándose para regresar a la casa

.-no…hay de que-le respondí entre dientes, casi inaudible, le seguí en silencio esperando que ambos pudiéramos pasar por desapercibidos.

Una pregunta¿por qué siempre cuando algo pasa como una pelea forzada en la que no quería que nadie se enterara, todo mundo tenía que estar justamente reunido en la entrada de la puerta?

.-¡Dios mío Raph ¿que te pasó?-preguntó April con espanto, vale ni que me hubiera cagado un zorrillo para que me mirara así

.-Nada nada, sólo le hice de saco de box eso es todo-le respondí de la manera más natural

.-Leo¿¿tu le hiciste esto a tu hermano?-preguntó Splinter con sorpresa

.-si, y lo lamento mucho sensei-hizo una reverencia, Splinter frunció el ceño pasando su mirada de Leo a mí.

.-bueno, yo lo provoqué así que supongo que fue mi culpa ¿no?

.-el mundo se va a acabar, Raph admitiendo un error-se mofó Mike mientras comía su maldito cereal, para mi gran sorpresa Splinter en vez de reprendernos sonrió

.-Don atiende a tus hermanos por favor, después ustedes dos vayan a descansar, mañana será un nuevo día para todos-antes de retirarse Splinter miró de manera significativa a Leo el cual le miró si bajar la mirada -¿encontraste tu paz hijo mío?-Leo hizo una media sonrisa

.-En realidad creo que Raph fue el que la encontró

.-ja-ja muy chistoso-rio con sarcasmo a la vez que los demás sonreían con ánimo

.-bueno ustedes dos, vengan por aquí, por su culpa tendremos que usar ese gran filete que comeríamos mañana-comentó Don con humor.

Al menos las cosas habían salido mejor de lo esperado, y todo mundo se había dado cuenta de mi valioso esfuerzo, bueno eso creo, en realidad no espero una medalla por esto, yo sólo lo hice para ayudar a mi hermano, no para que me halaguen y carguen en hombros…mmm aunque…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

En una semana las cosas fueron diferentes para mí, como si una nueva luz se abriera ante mis ojos, antes no veía nada, más que mi propia soledad…pero ahora me daba cuenta que la gente que amo estaba ahí, siempre lo estuvo.

Ahora era menos seguidas las vueltas que me daba por el granero.

Si, aún lo hacía, necesitaba pensar, aún necesitaba tener un momento para mi mismo, convencerme que las cosas no eran tan graves como parecían, convencerme que las cosas podrían mejorar.

Después de finalizar esa semana ambos, Raph y yo, emprendimos la tarea de construir unas nuevas armas, Raph se veía más que dispuesto para ayudarme.

Ciertamente es una caja de sorpresas. ¿Por qué su cambio de actitud?

Al preparar el horno le miro de reojo, haciéndome la misma pregunta una y otra vez¿por qué hasta ahora el interés de ayudar?

Cuando llegamos Raph se veía más molesto que nada y ahora…

Ahora que mi mente está más despejada logro entender que no me encuentro sólo en esta batalla, mi familia al igual que yo está cansada, necesitan que yo me restablezca.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Realmente se ve mejorado, creo que es el hecho de sentirse apoyado, al fin encontró su camino…

Splinter tenía razón…sólo era cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo después de todo esto pienso ahora que es demasiado pronto.

No importa. Al menos está conciente de que no está sólo. Ahora vuelve a mirarme a la cara, sus ojos aún están apagados…pero al menos ya era una mejoría.

Se pondrá bien…me digo una y otra vez, tratando de apartar lo que había visto de mi mente. Ya era mucho que uno se atormentara con eso como para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Trabajamos durante horas haciendo unas nuevas katanas sin decirnos nada.

No se por qué pero sentí que contaba con todo su apoyo, como si comprendiera por lo que pasaba…como si tuviera una idea de lo sucedido.

Agradecí en silencio que no me preguntara más, que no me dijera nada sobre la batalla.

De vez en cuando se burla de la manera en la que trabajo, me reta…tal como en los viejos tiempos.

Tiene una manera muy particular para ayudar a la gente…obliga que la gente de lo mejor de sí con sus comentarios y peleas, al menos eso me ha hecho sentir que aún estoy vivo, sus malditos gritos y reclamos siempre han sido lo suficientemente eficientes como para hacerme reflexionar las cosas…es el único que se atreve a hacerme ver mis errores, y por ello agradezco en parte su carácter.

Sentí una extraña fuerza en mí, poco a poco pude liberarme de mis viejos vendajes, dejando que esa nueva fuerza recorriera mi cuerpo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ahora estoy seguro que él está mejor.

Ya no es ni será el mismo de antes, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que podrá salir de esta…espero sólo lo considere una mala racha de la vida…cosa que yo no haría,

Pero bueno, yo no soy él…aunque, creo que ese día me comporté como si yo hubiera tomado su lugar, rio con humor, espero no se acostumbre a verme así.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Finalemente después de varias horas sin descanso hemos terminado mis katanas, me siento preparado para comenzar una nueva vereda, ya no era el mismo, pero podía ser mejor.

Debía aprender a superar mis miedos, debía enfrentarlos.

.-Vengan todos, quiero presentarles a alguien-me anunció Raph con orgullo, abrió la puerta del granero, por mi parte salí con mis nuevas katanas con la frente en alto.

Vi a mi familia y amigos, todos ahí me sonreían, como si en mucho tiempo hubieran dejado de verme.

Fue así de alguna manera.

Yo mismo desconozco al Leo de ayer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Splinter me sonríe orgulloso, le respondo de la misma manera.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que Splinter de alguna manera sabía que yo sería el único capáz de hacer reaccionar a Leo, quizá por eso me dijo todo eso.

Quizá ese trabajo me lo encargó de una manera muy sutil, tanta que yo no me percate…la rata si que es muy lista, demasiado diría yo, lo sorprendente es que lo logró…quizá por que sabía que a pesar de mis groserías me dolía verlo tan mal, sabía que haría todo lo posible para sacarlo de su depresión.

Pero…esto aún no termina, yo sólo ayudé a que Leo diera el paso¿cómo ayudó? No estoy muy seguro.

Sin embargo todo el crédito no es mío, si no de Leo, quien deberá vivir con esto hasta su muerte, él realmente es quien debe aún lidiar con sus demonios los cuales no se irán tan fácilmente.

Su entera recuperación está en él, no en nosotros, ahora la batalla de su pasado y su futuro están frente a frente…todo está en el…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mis hermanos se acercan a mí diciendo que ya se me extrañaba.

¿qué haría sin ellos?

Les miro y veo un resplandor en sus caras, y eso me da fuerzas para seguir.

Hoy es el momento de vivir, no puedo quedarme atrás.

Mentalmente recalco los más importantes objetivos en mi vida.

Pelear…pelear para que este mismo horror no se repita.

Luchar por mi familia. Evitar que los lastimen.

Seguir y aceptar el pasado sin dejar de avanzar hacia el futuro.

.-Es hora que volvamos a casa…-anuncié.

Seguir con los que amo y que me aman…

.-si!-exclamaron todos chocando nuestras armas como si fuéramos los mosqueteros.

Nunca olvidar que tengo apoyo de ellos…

.-Vamos a darle una patada en el trasero a esa hojalata-gritó Mike demasiado emotivo

…Mi familia…ellos son mi luz…

Mi luz en la oscuridad.

**Fin de la historia**

_**Normalmente cuando las personas están tristes, no hacen nada. Se limitan a llorar. Pero cuando su tristeza se convierte en indignación, son capaces de hacer cambiar las cosas (Malcolm X)**_

_**Antes que nada resalto que los abrazos y contactos FUERON MERAMENTE FRATERNALES…digo sólo por si por ahí se entendió otra cosa ¬¬u jeje**_

_Finalmente he decidido dar por terminada esta historia, espero no haya sido muy traumante para sus ojos je, bueno, ahí está. ¿qué puedo decir, no estoy muy alegre por lo que le pasó a Leo, por esa parte me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo¿cómo nació la idea? Bueno, cuando ví el capítulo del regreso de Shredder y vi a Leo dije, "a caray" "a este cuate parece que lo violaron"_

_Y buee….ya saben que la imaginación a veces va más allá de lo esperado jjeje, de ahí lo comenté por acá y Ksk me puso una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hiciera, después llegó Mede como cómplice :P ¡no hombre no! Que fue por voluntad je._

_Bue al menos espero haya servido no sólo para morbo fiu fiu, si no de reflexión, aunque vaya eso no se me da.Así que borren la historia de su mente jeje:P_

_**Ksk** mmmm gracias…supongo XD al menos alguien se acordará de mi aunque sea en las malas :P¡pero no niña no! Esperemos eso nunca pase nut nut, _

_Yey! Chamaca¿pensamientos sucios? Pues como demonios pensabas que Raph iba a arreglar las cosas ¬¬mmm …bue ya vez que las cosas se fueron rápidas y se arreglaron de la manera más civilizada que se me pudo ocurrir XD, tuve que meter la pelea a última hora ESO ERA LO QUE ME FALTABA XD por eso la tardanza, jeje me decía una y otra vez que el final no estaba creible….aún no lo está, pero creéme, anteriormente era aún más vasca XD_

_Y si la situación tiene arreglo jeje, grax chik por la preocupación ;)_

_**Mede**ah ju eso vi nena, cuando me dí cuenta al día siguiente ya habías enviado tu review a lo que yo me dije ay¿pues que se le va a hacer:s_

_Psss si eso mismo digo, las violaciones son unas de las cosas más feas que pueden haber, pero al igual que todo en la vida debe ser eliminado del camino para que se pueda seguir viviendo, si no imagínate, a como vamos en el incremento de violaciones varias chavas, chavos, niñas, niños, mujeres, hombres se la pasarían en su casa encerrados por miedo a que los demás les hicieran daño…aunque claro también tiene que ver con el tipo de apoyo que te den :s bue, que se yo, mi único documental que tengo de esto es "lo que callamos las mujeres" :P y bue aparte un poco de estudio al ámbito psicológico je --_

_Y bue ya tiene un buen y ya los sabes pero igual contesto, Gracias Mede por el apoyo jeje pero weee ya ando mejor…mucho mejor :)…después de releer mi fic y leer los últimos capítulos tuyos y de Ksk pienso que mi situación no es tan mala como la que parece jeje_

_Ba nada mala, así que basta de quejas Sam! XD_

_**Karla** Hola chik te creí perdida hace mucho jeje, y ppsss si ya vez que se las puse difíciles a mi Leo…yiuy y aún me atrevo decirle "mi" después de todo lo que le hice, no tengo perdón de dios de veras -- XD_

_Y si puaj, Shredder…aunque mmm ……..NAAAAAAAAAA QUE ME PASA! PUAJ! PREFIERO MI TORTUGUITA XD aunque la traume pero así la quiero ;P_

_Ahora sí doy cierre de oro a esta historia, ya que no pienso extenderla nu nu mejor que quede hasta aquí caigan en cuenta que es como un crossover dentro de los capítulos ya existentes de las TNMT así que…ya saben aquí sólo fue una vista más aguda de lo que pudo haber sido._

_Bueno…eso digo yo. Si no opinen ya saben XD_

_Byeces y Besos a todas, nos leeremos en otra historia ;)_


End file.
